1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an optimization technique for an information processing system, and more specifically, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an allocation-configuration determination method for deriving an optimal allocation configuration for allocating one or more virtual machines to one or more physical machines, a program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
As system virtualization technology has developed in recent years, a server consolidation base that uses virtualization technology has been constructed in organizations equipped with large-scale information processing systems, such as financial institutions and large enterprises, for the purpose of efficiently utilizing their own IT resources to reduce the total cost of ownership (TCO). The server consolidation aims to reduce the number of physical resources as a whole by improving the resource use efficiency by integrating the server function of a plurality of operating systems, which are operated in a plurality of physical servers, to a smaller number of high-performance physical machines.
A known technique in the related art for improving the resource use efficiency manages allocation of physical resources to virtual machines. For example, a technique called micro-partitioning permits the throughput of physical processors to be allocated to virtual machines in units of fine grain. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-200347 discloses a technique for automatically dynamically changes the allocation of computer resources to individual logical sections in accordance with some information on workloads processed on OSs in the individual logical sections and the loads of the OSs.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-148875 discloses a method for automatic allocation for changing the allocation of computer resources among logical sections during the running of OSs. Furthermore, in relation to management of virtual machine allocation for the purpose of improving the resource use efficiency, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-237736 discloses an operation management system capable of setting the upper limit of virtual machines to be allocated to a specific agent machine in consideration of the importance of the agent machine and stability of the system.